The invention is based on an internal combustion engine with at least one main combustion chamber and an ignition chamber which is connected with the main combustion chamber via several overflow channels disposed in the first front wall separating the ignition chamber from the main combustion chamber. At least one first overflow channel discharges into the ignition chamber essentially tangentially to the wall of a cylindrical section of the ignition chamber wall. The ignition chamber displays a center electrode provided with an exterior connection and is embedded in an insulator in the manner of a spark plug which shapes an ignition spark distance in a middle area of the longitudinal extension of the ignition chamber towards the ignition chamber wall.
It is to be made possible to maintain a reliable ignition capacity of the mixture in such internal combustion engines (DE-OS No. 28,31,452) with as lean as possible an operation mixture of fuel and air in the internal combustion engine. For this purpose overflow channels are provided which discharge tangentially into the ignition chamber and create a distinct turbulent flow, so that a fuel enrichment at the edge of the turbulence is achieved enhancing the ignition capacity of the inflowing fresh fuel. Furthermore, the ignition takes place within the ignition capacity enhancing stabilized flow in the marginal layer of this turbulent flow. Furthermore, a good preheating of the mixture quantity that is to be ignited there is achieved in this area through a constantly regulated high temperature level. This further enhances the ignition capacity. The temperature regulation takes place with the help of an annular heat pipe disposed in the cylindrical wall of the ignition chamber. To increase the stability of the electrode, the electrode in this known apparatus is provided with heat dissipating means in that the electrode is either embodied as a heat pipe or is enclosed with a reenforced, conical insulator member up to shortly in front of the ignition point. The apparatus thereby has the disadvantage that a separate electrode is needed as an ignition device which, in turn, disadvantageously lessens the volume into which the quantity of residual gas can be forced during the thrusting phase of the fresh mixture into the ignition area with the goal of obtaining a mixture in the area of the ignition as free as possible of residual gas.